1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an improvement on existing electronic media applications, and more particularly to an application that improves a method and manner of advertising wherein placement of information is based upon a degree of social interaction. Additionally, the application permits users to compete with one another through social media content.
2. Description of Related Art
Social media is a common tool or part of society. Most people in society engage in some form of social media each day. Common social media providers are Facebook ®, LinkedlN ®, Twitter ®, and more. Content may be seen via pictures, comments, quotes, text, games, and so forth. It is common for people to engage directly in some form of this social media. An alternate method of engagement is through indirect methods where the individual comes across the media content potentially without entering the provider's online applications. An effort to use social media to its fullest extent has ushered in the area of advertising within social media to try and capture business.
Typically advertising in all forms requires an individual, who wishes to place an advertisement, to pay an amount of money for a particular space (printed or digital medium) or time (i.e. radio) to run the advertisement. Often with advertising, the payment amount dictates the position of the advertisement. Although capitalistic in nature and for the most part being generally considered acceptable, the accessibility of advertisement or general exposure is limited to those with money. Social media is geared to allow another method of interaction wherein advertising isn't tied to an individual's money, but is tied to his/her degree of social interaction.
Although strides in social media and advertising have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.